This invention relates to grills for cooking meat; and has particular application and will be described as applied to gas-fired grills, although it can also be used in grills in which a heavy electric element is the source of heat, or in which liquid fuels are used.
In gas-fired outdoor grills known heretofore, it has been common to use, as a means for distributing heat and providing the "charcoal-flavored" taste of meat cooked over a bed of coals, a bed of porous rocks, in the nature of pumice, upon which fat and juices from the meat drip, are charred and vaporized and rise again to flavor the meat. In practice, the porosity of the rocks makes them poor conductors of heat, which makes the arrangement inefficient. It also leads to a soaking up of the fat, and, thereafter, to a flashing of the fat and its burning. If the burning fat is not quenched, it continues to burn for a substantial length of time, because the rock is saturated with fat.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a grill arrangement which is more efficient than gas fired and similar grills known heretofore.
Another object is to provide such an efficient arrangement in which the meat being cooked is given the desired flavor.
Still another object is to provide such a grill in which either no grease fires occur, or, if they do occur, are of a very short duration and are self extinguishing.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.